Pride Land Pandemonium
by fire-dragonz
Summary: An insight to one of Taka and Mufasa's daily adeventures throughout the pridelands. Never leave two troublesomes kids to roam the savannah, who knows what they will get up to!
1. The Impossible Task waking Mufasa!

This is my first lion king story so please be kind, my favourite character is Taka/Scar, this story is mainly about him though Mufasa is also in it.

The story takes place when the two brothers are young, both are considered cubs but Mufasa is a Taka's senior by a year.

The first chapter is very small but the next chapter(s) will be longer, PROMISE! Please review and try to be kind, honesty is a good thing but don't be that mean please:P

THE IMPOSSIBLE TASK 

Throughout the cave lionesses and lions slept peacefully. The occasional stir or snore was

all that could be heard from the proud pack of mammals. However, as soon as the sun began to rise and the first rays of sunlight crept into the cave young Taka became wide-awake. Taka peered at his elder brother who slept happily beside him, after doing so he turned his attention to the opening of the cave. The sight of the orange sunrise always filled Taka with happiness, if ever he had the opportunity Taka would go off on his own and gaze at the glorious sky. To him each day was like a story, the sky was never the same. Taka could identify all the different types of clouds; he would often compare the clouds to various other shapes and at night would create his own fairytales packed with heroes and villains using the millions of stars in the night sky.

Just after the sun rising show was over Taka once again turned his attention to his elder brother, Mufasa who lay right next to him, one of his large golden legs sprawled over one of Taka's brown skinnier ones. This time, however Taka was not going to continue to let Mufasa sleep. Impatiently Taka began to paw at his brother's shoulder, " Muffy, psst, Muffy get up will ya. Lets get out of here, go exploring, come on Muffy," Taka whispered in Mufasa's ear. The larger golden cub merely groaned, rolled over to his other side and murmured, " five more minutes." Taka sighed and then smirked. Taka once again pushed Mufasa gently. Slightly annoyed Mufasa opened his right eye lazily, only to see his younger brother staring back at him with a cheeky grin. " What is it?" Mufasa groaned. "Come on, lets go," was the reply from an eager Taka. " Five more…" Mufasa began but was interrupted by Taka, " oh no! You don't!" with that Taka playfully leapt onto his brother and began to tickle his furry stomach. " HA HA HA! NO STOP IT! HAAAA!" Mufasa yelled throughout his pants of laughter. After several minutes of being tickled mercifully Mufasa finally surrendered, " Fine! Okay…okay! Lets go!"

The two cubs stood up and prepared for their expedition, however, before they left they had some explaining to do. " Taka, why do you insist on tickling Mufasa each morning? If you HAVE to be so persistent on awaking him then at least find a quite way to do it so as not to wake the rest of the pride." Uru, Taka and Mufasa's mother, yawned. " Sorry mother," Taka replied sheepishly, with that the two cubs began to walk away. But before they could exit the cave, the voice of Ahadi, Taka and Mufasa's father, was heard, "Enjoy your adventure boys though bare in mind that the shadowed areas are strictly off limits and please sons do try hard not to disturb too many animals and stay out of trouble won't you." Mufasa, who was now wide-awake nodded and the two cubs simultaneously replied, " Yes Father, we will be no trouble at all!"


	2. Kareoke at the Watering Hole

Oh! Forgot to mention on the last chapter that it has already been decided that Mufasa will be the future king as he is the older of the two. This decision had been made when Taka was just a newborn cub so in this story, Taka doesn't think too much of it, he is happy for his brother. (Then again this is only Taka as a cute little cub not the villainous lion from the original movie.)

Note: - Later in the chapter Mufasa is shown in **bold** and Taka in _italics_!

Only several minutes had passed since the sun had risen and many of the inhabitants of the pride lands still lay in silent slumber, however that was soon to change. Now that Taka and Mufasa were awake everyone would soon be awoken!

" Last one to the watering hole is a stinky hippo butt!" Mufasa shouted happily as he began to sprint away, " You're not beating me this time Muffy! I'm PREPARED!" Taka yelled gleefully as he too began to sprint towards the watering hole. Mufasa laughed, " Yeh I'd like to see that Taka!" he laughed and continued at his rapid pace.

Throughout the race it seemed obvious that Mufasa would be the winner, he was older, stronger and faster then Taka and whenever the raced Mufasa always came out the successor. However, as Taka had warned Mufasa, today the youngest cub was prepared.

Mufasa had almost reached the watering hole, he was literally seconds away, all he had to do was get over this one last hill and then…. Mufasa stopped suddenly in front of him was the most peculiar sight the cub had ever witnessed. A gigantic mountain of hippos stood perfectly on top of one another blocking the entrance to the watering hole.

Mufasa stood in awe, eventually after catching his breath he shouted excitedly, " Taka! Taka! Come here! You HAVE to see this!" However, instead of Taka an enormous giraffe walked over to Mufasa. "Huh?" the golden lion murmured, very confused, he began turning his head to and fro in order to catch sight of his younger sibling. " Hey! Stinky! Up here!" Mufasa, startled, swivelled around to face the giraffe, upon the giraffe's head lay a grinning Taka, " I told you I was prepared!" Taka laughed down to his brother. Mufasa merely stood there dazed and unsure of a comeback, which was fortunate as Taka was not willing to wait for one. " Come on Biff! To the watering hole!" and with that Taka and his taxi waddled over to the cool water.

Mufasa, though defeated had to admit that his adamant brother had devised a more than genius plan.

After watching the hippos clumsily clamber off of one another and break down the barrier to the watering hole eventually Mufasa walked over to Taka, who was dancing and celebrating.

" Oh Yeh! I won! Oh yeh! Oh yeh! I won! Loser! Do the victory dance! Do the victory dance! Except you, you L O S E R!" Taka sang playfully pointing at Mufasa. " So what do ya think Muffy? Pretty clever for the ickilest cub huh?" Taka asked ecstatically. Muffy shook his head, " Where on Earth did you come up with that? AND how on earth did you get the animals to agree with you," he asked curiously. There was a moment's silence in which Taka's grin slowly grew wider and wider. " Well… I promised this lot that if they woke up early and did me a big favour then I'd give em one of my fav impersonations and a little sing song to go with it!" Taka finally said.

Mufasa raised his eyebrow, " Since when did you do impersonations?" he asked. The grin continued to show on the youngster's face, " I have been doing some practising and I have already perfected Zazu! Everyone wanted to hear it!" Taka exclaimed.

Mufasa nodded in approval but then stopped and asked curiously, " and the sing song?" The reply Muffy got was a laugh form Taka, " Ha! We're cute, ickle cubs, we make it up as we go along! They won't say anything, the adults will find it sweet!"

Another akward silence overtook the two brother's conversation in which Mufasa thought carefully about Taka's words. Suddenly the eldest cub realised something! " Hey! What do mean we!?!" Another laugh was heard from Taka as the youngest lion began to walk towards the expectant group of hippos and giraffes, " You're the loser so you have to help me out!" Taka yelled behind to his brother.

As soon as Taka approached of the group of hippos and giraffes the animal's murmuring ceased and the looked gently at the young cub, Taka cleared his throat and quickly eyed his brother who was now sitting near him with a look of puzzlement on his face. " And know without further a due I introduce to you Muffy! Hit it Muffster!" Taka yelled happily, gesturing towards Mufasa. "Eh..what?" Mufasa said startled at the cheering of the older animals. " Just sing something…" Taka whispered then silently the younger cub walked away behind a nearby tree. Mufasa looked desperately at his brother but it was no use, he had to sing…. He cleared his throat and shaking he began his (make it up as you go along) song.

" Eh…. Em… I'm… gonna be a mighty king….so em…em…eminies… I mean enemies beware." Mufasa half stuttered half sung.

Things seemed as if they were about to go pear shaped when all of a sudden Taka jumped out from behind the tree wearing a few blue feathers behind his ear.

" _Well I've never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair!"_ Taka continued, only he was singing in his Zazu voice. This began to make the audience laugh and cheer.

With his brother now by his side and everyone cheering and happy Mufasa gained a lot more confidence and he loudly and excitedly sang.

" **I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before, I'm brushing up on looking down…. I'm working on my ROAR!" **

Taka smiled and the two brothers began dancing and playing and singing as if no one else were watching.

" _Thus far an uninspiring thing,"_ Taka replied in his bird like voice.

" **Oh I just can't wait to be king!"** Mufasa sang triumphantly

" _You've rather a long way to go young master if you think…"_ Taka (or shall we say Zazu) echoed but his smiling brother interrupted him.

" **No one saying do this!"** _" Now when I said that!"_

" **No one saying be there!"** _" What I meant was!"_

"**No one saying stop that!"**_"What you don't realize…"_

**No one saying see here!"** _"Now see here!"_

"**Free to run around all day!"** _"That's definitely out…"_

"**Free to do it all my way!"**

" _I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart!" _Taka mocked.

" **Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start!"** Mufasa laughed, pouncing playfully on his little brother.

They wrestled for a few minutes until Mufasa was claimed himself the winner, after doing so Taka continued the catchy song singing,

" _If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out!_

_Out of service! Out of Africa I wouldn't hang about!_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing!" _

"**Oh a just can't wait to be king!"** Mufasa repeated.

After finishing the verse Taka and Mufasa surveyed their audience, which they noticed had increased dramatically, now all sorts of animals were dancing and singing!

There were a few minutes in which the different groups of animals began to make their own tunes, giving Mufasa and Taka time to think of more lyrics. Though all too soon the time for break was over and the two cubs had not thought of anything else.

" **Em…"** Mufasa began

"**Eh…eh….eh..verybody look left!"** Mufasa eventually ordered, as told the huge crowd turned to their left. Mufasa smiled when seeing that he had control over the group.

"**Everybody look right!"** he commanded confidently. Again the animals did as they were told.

"**Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight!"** he cried happily, now really getting into the atmosphere of the song.

" _Not Yet!"_ Taka yelled from behind Mufasa in his hornbill accent.

All of a sudden the animals began to take over, singing loudly and simultaneously,

"Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Mufasa's finest fling!"

" **Oh a just can't wait to be king!" **

"_No! he just can't wait to be king!"_

" Oh a just can't wait…" " TO BE KING!" 

There was a huge cheer and the savannah was filled with the sounds of laughter and happiness. However, little did the two cubs know that the one and only Zazu had been watching the whole performance and out he came storming as angrily as his little claws would let him over to the males.

" Young Taka! I am very ashamed of you! It is very rude to mock people!" Zazu yelled squeakily causing the whole area to go silent.

The bird startled Taka though quickly the brown cub realised who it was and began to take the blue feathers out from behind his ears.

" Eh… what I do?" Taka asked, smiling sheepishly as the blue feathers floated down inconspicuously towards the dusty ground.

Zazu ignored his comment and instead turned his attention to Mufasa, " And don't think you have gotten away with it! This is not how a future king supposed to act!"

Mufasa rolled his eyes as the bird continued to drone on.

" Now as a loyal upper class servant to your Father I think it is only right that he hears of this insolence! Yes, come now! The other lions have awoken, we will go and speak with your Father this instant!"

The other animals looked pitifully towards Taka and Mufasa who nodded their appreciation and then with one long sigh the two cubs slowly walked behind Zazu back towards Pride Rock.

Please R+R! Next chappy soon… if you want there to be one:P


End file.
